Studies have shown that pure copper surfaces provide a more sanitary surface than stainless steel and other alloys. For example, MRSA, or methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, can live for up to three days on surfaces such as stainless steel but was unable to survive on copper alloy surfaces for longer than 90 minutes. It is believed that the copper inhibits the bacteria's breathing and feeding and may even destroy its DNA.
MRSA is a resistant variation of the common bacterium Staphylococcus aureus. It has evolved an ability to survive treatment with beta-lactam antibiotics, including methicillin, dicloxacillin, nafcillin, and oxacillin. MRSA is especially troublesome in hospital-associated (nosocomial) infections. In hospitals, patients with open wounds, invasive devices, and weakened immune systems are at greater risk for infection than the general public. Hospital staff who do not follow proper sanitary procedures may transfer bacteria from patient to patient. Visitors to patients with MRSA infections or MRSA colonization are advised to follow hospital isolation protocol by using the provided gloves, gowns, and masks if indicated. Visitors who do not follow such protocols are capable of spreading the bacteria to cafeterias, bathrooms, and elevators.
Using copper or even copper alloys for different surfaces such as door handles, switch plates, etc. has a number of drawbacks. First of which is the expense. Secondly, copper and its alloys tend to readily oxidize which leads to an unsightly color as well as reduces the amount of copper available at the surface to fight any microbes. Coating the copper surface to inhibit oxidation will also reduce the copper's effectiveness at killing bacteria.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective method of using copper (or a variety of other heavy metals) on surfaces to combat infections caused by bacteria, viruses, and other microorganisms.